ROWCH
}}| }|Have an image of this character? Please ' ' it!}} |- }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 38 - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Nickname(s) class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Ron, Ronnie, ROWCH - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Male - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Species class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Talaen - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Musician (Rapper) - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" April 25 - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Busy singin' his heart out - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 3"5 ft (104 cm) - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" 60 lbs - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Dark brown - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Brown - }} } } } } } } } } } } }| ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 30px 30px 30px;" Residency - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Previous Residency class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Casco - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Current Residency class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Casco - }} } } } } } } } } } } }| ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 30px 30px 30px;" Family - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Mother class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Unnamed - }} }| style="background-color: #B9623F; color: #000000; border-radius: 30px 0 0 30px; text-align:center;" Sister class="infoboxcell" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; border-radius: 0 30px 30px 0; text-align:center;" Unnamed - }} |- style="text-align:center" ! colspan="2" style="height: 30px; background-color: #B9623F; border-radius: 0px 0px 30px 30px;" | |} “What's up, homespice pizza slice?” — ROWCH 'ROWCH '''is a musician known for making controversial videos and once visited Moemoea Cafe during one of his artists' block. Personality He's a weirdo wdym Personal Biography A renowned musician in Iastrimel, but also controversial. Rowch is seen by many of the ostracized as a pillar of hope in the bleaker times in Iastrimel, one that makes him popular with the masses but also a reason of scorn in certain circles with his music that speaks of the evils within man and beasts alike and acknowledging the rift between the two openly. Being a musician, Rowch has had his many endeavors at spreading his music to the far reaches of the land, oftentimes ending with injuries as well as igniting a light in people's hearts. Not many can appreciate his sincerity at wishing for the peace between the races shown through his songs, with many saying that it's all but a childish and silly dream that would disappear as time goes on to be forgotten. Relationships Ceciel Kato ''“Charming girl, shining bright, in this dark and bleak world." (info) name of oc “quote” (info) Trivia * He's extremely hygienic with himself to the point that he always keeps a bottle of spraying alcohol in his pocket * Being multi-limbed, he tends to keeps his hands busy making origami during his down time * He owns a cockatoo at home he calls "Meeko" Gallery Category:NPCs Category:Talaen